Innocent Love
by Serophynne
Summary: Ikuto and Utau are abandoned at an orphanage. Ikuto promised not to let anyone get close to him. Determined to break his cold heart, Amu and the Orphanage Caretaker, Midori will stop at nothing to reach their goal! Trouble ensues for the pair! AMUTO&KUTAU HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


Innocent Love

***~**Prologue~*

The sound of rain could be heard as a little boy around eight years old was in a car with his mother and seven year old sister. His name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was smart for his age, his mother knew that much. Ikuto came from a wealthy family. They were greatly respected in various places. Unfortunately, they had a huge debt to pay, one that Ikuto's low-life of a stepfather left them with.

"Mother, where are we going?" The said woman made no attempt to respond. She barely managed to keep her face empassive. She regretted ever marrying the man. She knew what he did for a living; scamming people, even his ex-wives for their money, but she thought he could change. Oh how wrong she was. She felt the car stop, as well as her heart. Clutching onto her daugher, Utau, she called for the driver.

"Milady, I'm afraid its time." She sucked in her breath, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. She knew what she was about to do, and she hated it but, if it would keep both her children safe, then that was all that would matter. She swallowed, wiping her tears away.

"Ikuto. Take your sister and get out." The little boy looked at her confused. What was she trying to say? **'Did I do something to upset mother?' **he thought worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?" He looked at her. Her heart cracked at the sight. He was clutching onto the hem of her skirt. She closed her eyes.

"Do as I say. Take Utau and that damned violin of your's and get out!" She screamed. The actions causing Utau to wake up, crying. His eyes widened, tear's forming. "M-mother..? W-what do you mean?" His lower lip quivered. She quickly handed Utau over to Ikuto.

"I don't love you or that thing anymore, got it? So just get out NOW!" Tears poured down his face. Holding back a sob, he quickly opened the door, Utau in his arms, and ran out into the pouring rain. As soon as they were out of sight, Souko broke down, crying.

"Forgive me, Ikuto, Utau.. I'm so sorry..." The driver looked at her in pity and drove on back to the Tsukiyomi Estate. **'I'm so sorry my children..'**

* * *

><p>The boy tried his best to keep his sister as well as his violin from getting wet. After about and hour, he stumbled across a park, and managed to find a tree big enough to cover them. He looked at his sister as she looked up at him with her violet eyes, and smiled. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, despite the fact he was still crying. He clutched onto his sister, and continued crying. She looked at him with worried eyes. "Ikuto-nii?" he only continued crying.<p>

**The rain that started falling melts into the dry asphalt  
>I coldly wrap up this hand that is mixed with a slight fever<strong>

He felt a small hand grasp his and couldn't help but notice it was rather.. cold. His eyes snapped up, only to meet a pair of worry filled honey gold eyes. He flinched at the close proximity. It was a girl, about the same age as him and she was soaking wet. He notcied her flushed cheeks. **'She must be sick..' **She sighed in relief, looking at him with tired eyes.

"I finally found you two! You run really fast meanie!" She pouted. He looked at her with wide eyes. **'She was.. looking for us..? Why?' **She grinned at him, ignoring her aching head. She offered him her hand, which he grabbed warily. Now standing, he looked at the pink-haired girl curiously.

"Why would you look for us..?" She gave him a thoughful look, her index finger tapping her chin. "You looked lost and confused.. I wanted to help you guys! Mama says if i ever see someone like that, to take them with me!" She smiled at him. He scowled. **'Do I look that pathetic?'** he glared at her.

"No" he responded. Her lip quivered. "Why? I just wanna help you!" His glare hardened. "I said no. Just leave me and my sister alone." He grabbed Utau's hand but she wouldn't budge. He looked back at her.

**Without seeing the tears I walk turning something into the victim**  
><strong>As a result I even end up betraying you<strong>

"Utau, what are you doing? It stopped raining so lets go." The young girl shook her head. "I wanna stay with onee-chan." He glared at his sister. "Then stay with her. I'm going." He let go of her hand, and walked away leaving both girls by themselves. Utau cried, yelling at her brother, until he disappeared.

**If I blame myself will my feelings become a little more comforting ?**  
><strong>Listen, always I am only pretending to be the victim<strong>

About an hour had past, Ikuto felt guilty for leaving his sister. It wasn't her fault. She didn't even know their current situation. With a sigh, he turned around walking back to both the girls, hoping they would still be at the tree.

The pink-haired girl, known as Hinamori Amu, was starting to feel the effects of staying out in the rain, soaking wet. It had been about an hour since Ikuto had left, and both she and Utau decided to wait for him. During that hour, however, Amu had been coughing like crazy, not to mention the headaches were getting more painful to deal with. The little girl in Amu's arms; Utau, was sleeping soundly. She sighed. She felt bad. She didn't mean for Ikuto to leave Utau. If she knew that would happen, she wouldn't have said anything to him. She noticed movement from the corner of her eye. Her brain was screaming _'trouble'. _She shook Utau awake, startling the girl.

**I keep doubting I keep worrying**  
><strong>Because I think I can live becoming strong<strong>  
><strong>I keep doubting I keep worrying<strong>  
><strong>Until we can laugh about those days together<strong>

"Amu-chan?" The little girl spoke. She clasped the older girls hand, seeing the distressed look on her face, and was abruptly pulled up. "Run away, Utau! Get anyone. HURRY!" Without a second glance, she ran, leaving behind Amu and a raggedy man behind. Her heart was racing, her eyes showing fear. Amu was scared. Just one look at the man, almost made her scream. His teeth were the darkest brown she had ever seen. His hair was greased and disheveled, and his clothes were smelly and torn. She started kicking and screaming when the man lifted her up. He winced when he felt her foot connect with his nose. He dropped her, as she scampered to her feet, and ran in search of Utau.

She made sure she lost the man before running in the direction Utau had ran not to long ago. Amu couldn't get the image of the man out of her head. She felt scared and alone. She searched frantically for the blonde girl. "Utau! Utau! Where are you!" The little girl screamed. **'Did she find Ikuto?'** A sudden though occured to Amu as she slowed to a walk. **'Maybe, they left..'** Her bangs covered her eyes, as the tears fell. **'I though I finally made friends!' **The little pinkette rubbed her eyes furiously. She would not cry. She had to be strong. Not even taking two steps, her headache came even more fiercer and stronger. Her knees gave out causing her vision to blurr. The last thing she heard was a little girl and an older woman telling her to stay awake. She smiled slightly. **'They didn't leave..'** before finally succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki: I'm reaaaaaaally sorry for not updating my other story! D: I'm having slight trouble re-writing the 2nd chappy for it.. I lost EVERYTHING in my other laptop so yeah. T^T Forgive me please? I'll update on it ASAP! Another thing; This plot bunny kept nagging at me so I had to write it down! :3 I used part of Girugamesh's song Crying Rain[English Lyrics].. Link for the song in my profile! I'll try to explain everything in the next chapter.. I hope you like it! ^^<strong>

**P**  
><strong>L<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>A<strong>  
><strong>S<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>

**R**  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>W<strong>  
><strong>!<strong>


End file.
